Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Formas de Menosprezar My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (por WaxingCrescent)/@comment-27636410-20160929195423/@comment-27636410-20160929221021
Hahaha, Crescent nunca fizeram (que eu saiba) um remake de pokemon amarelo assim como nao tenho conhecimento de que tenham feito de Pokemon Cristal, Emerald, Platino e as derivadas ediçoes "especiais" de cada geração então isso não é um argumento, e te repito eu tive contato primeiro com o anime e bem depois com os jogos e ainda hoje curto os dois na mesma medida ^^ Ja que voce mencionou que eu "queria mudar sua opiniao" um dos motivos pelos que deixei de fazer comentarios de episodios nos blogs do Matheus, alem do fato de querer fazer minha propia versão extensa dos episodios sem dar uma nota de 0 a 10 "criticando" as coisas da serie e apenas transmitindo minha emotiva reaçao aos mesmos. Era justamente porque sabia que minha opinião não concordaria com a sua em muitas coisas (e em algumas outras com as do propio Matheus, mas isso é outra historia e repito, são opinoes). Porem infelizmente por ter um episodio que o propio Leonardo deu uma nota de 10 chamou minha atençao e inevitavelmente vi sua mençao a EG afirmando (para variar) que o episodio sera melhor que o filme (que por certo muitos estão adorando e dizendo que superou com diferença a caida que "para alguns" foi EGFG) sem ter nem visto ele ainda. Eu nao te obriguei e nada, so te perguntei (de um modo impaciente pelo que me transmite essa frase, sim, mas apenas uma pergunta, nao uma "ordem") se algum dia voce nao iria fazer alguma critica direta ou indireta a EG, especialmente devido a natureza da frase (Se fosse que ja assistiu ate deixaria passar mas voce ja afirma sem nem ter visto ele, entao isso me incomodou... Mas enfim, nisso fica). E novamente te repito, e acho que nunca vamos nos entender porque temos enfoques bem diferentes. Para mim, ainda que voce me diga que Chrysalis "tecnicamente" sao personagens muito diferentes, porque uma é uma vilã principal, outra e uma personagem especial dublada por uma artista famosa e blablabla, a sensaçao "temporaria" que me traz as duas como espectadora (nao conhecedora dos detalhes tecnicos e que nao tem interesse em saber todos porque nao me faz tanta diferença assim) é praticamente a mesma, por isso dei esse exemplo, pelo que me transmite, não pelo que "é". Tambem posso entender que "por ter mais experiencia" com outros sites de fics de MLP voce tenha visto algumas coisas bizarras, (okei, eu tambem vi algumas que davam risada XD), mas isso é uma coisa, criticar a fandom (me referindo a massa de gente que faz fanfics e derivados) como se fossem igual a isso, é outra bem diferente. Mas enfim, sua resposta ja começa com um foco errado achando q eu escrevi esse comentario porque me senti "aludida" ou como se o seu blog tivesse direcionado a mim. Eu vi ele na lista de blogs populares do momento e pelo titulo me chamou a atençao, mas definitivamente vou evitar comentar nos seus blogs (assim como nos do Matheus salvo estritamente necessario) porque nao serve para nada. Voce tem uma opiniao que difere completamente da minha então ainda que voce diga alguma coisa que possa parecer legal em algum ponto vamos discordar e vamos ter este mesmo tipo de conversa que vai começar e terminar no mesmo exato ponto. Voce usando detalhes tecnicos que eu não presto atençao por nao acho necessarios, e eu usando detalhes gerais e/ou emotivos que as coisas causam quando são vistas pela primeira vez com um olhar mais como dizer... Simples? Sobre Red Fields so posso falar do que me contam, porque nao tenho contato com a serie, desta wiki apenas conheço os fics da Faby, um poco do da Lara e da Melody e algum outro que nao me lembro, que se nao sigo como deveria é realmente falha minha, por questoes de tempo. -w- Dizer que o que sei de pokemon é da epoca que curtia (ainda curto mas bem menos que antes) e na epoca fiquei entre a 3ª e 4ª geraçao (sim, sou das poucas que gostando do pokemon não entrou por vontade propia nessa onda de Pokemon Go XD). Que falando em jogos ate ia fazer uma referencia aos jogos derivados da serie, mas ja tive um certo desentendimento com o Matheus por causa disso e ñao quero esticar esse tema. Então eu tambem agradeço sua resposta. Mas infelizmente não tenho vontade de continuar mais discusoes desnecessarias por diferenças de opinioes. Falha minha foi acreditar (ainda tendo a experiencia de que isso nunca resulta em nada) que tentar compartilhar e complementar o que vejo com um ponto de vista diferente (Pelo menos é o que tento quando escrevo algo mas até nisso acho que erro) ia resultar em algo mas isso só amplia o ambiente incomodo que as diferenças de opinioes criam. Então força com Red-Fields (assim como das wikias deles, q sei por experiencia como é dificil manter uma) e seus blogs. Pelo menos minha contraditoria opinião não será uma das coisas que deva le preocupar.